


The Name of Destined Obsession

by turtleduckanarchy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Death, Doesn't actually depict the death, Just kind of describes the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really too early for a princess to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name of Destined Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, I wrote this a few months ago and didn't do anything with it back in the day. So here you go.

Zuko could hear his sister screaming again, over and over.  Daring him to fight her once and for all.  Ty Lee heard the sobs of a girl she had once been able to hug without getting pushed away.  Mai heard the cruel laugh of a princess that had gone too far too many times to count.  The empty cell sounded different to each person, especially to those who didn’t know the princess that was trapped there for so long. 

Aang felt electricity burning through his skin and up his spine, igniting one of his fear of once again letting the world down.  Katara felt pride, as there was no monster to fight ever again.  Sokka was content with her fate, though truly thinking that there had to have been something else.  Toph, she felt something sad but something bigger that was kind of…happy.  It was strange to watch a corpse burn so peacefully, to feel the heat on one’s face and know that same heat was slowly turning another person into ash.

It was almost impossible to notice the way that Azula’s face had sunken in.  It was almost impossible to notice that her fingernails had grown longer than they had ever been before.  It was almost impossible to notice how her robes were too loose on her.

Almost, but not quite impossible. 

Ty Lee noticed that her eyes were open.  Zuko that her hair was in such poor state, like she had cut it again but the sages tried hiding that she had done so.  Mai noticed that her shoes were covered in mud.  Katara noticed the scars from her handcuffs.  The thing that caught Sokka’s eye was the fact that she wasn’t wearing her crown.  Toph noticed that even on the pyre, Azula was much lighter and that the sages had tried hiding that too.  Aang noticed the color painted onto her face, dripping off slowly.

It wasn’t obsession.  It was more like fear of what was happening.  Because this shouldn’t have happened at all.  There wasn’t supposed to be an empty cell with the memory of who had sat there, day after day.  There wasn’t supposed to be a pyre in front of the palace, burning the body of a princess that was still considered a hero by a good portion of her people.  This was not supposed to be the fate of Princess Azula of the Fire Nation.

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, I came up with this idea one day, and originally, it was supposed to be longer. However, I couldn't bring myself to write more, because I kind of liked that end--even if it was a little abrupt.


End file.
